


Original Sin

by InStiches



Series: Razor's Edge [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InStiches/pseuds/InStiches
Summary: A stowaway princess and a corrupt military organization.Just another day of Cargo Pilot Lance McClain.





	Original Sin

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Not enough to make the tears run dry._  
_Not enough to live a little better everyday._  
 _Everything that they taught us._  
 _Was nothing but lies._

 

 

 

 

It should have been a routine check. Instead he’s standing across from a stowaway princess in his ship’s tiny kitchen, nursing a swollen cheek from where she’d slammed him into the metal floor of the cargo hold. Once again he sends a mental thanks to whoever’s listening that he’d been flying the single person cargo ships the Garrison used for short missions. This would be difficult to explain to a crew. It’s difficult enough to explain to himself.

 

Princess Allura of the destroyed planet Altea has a death grip on her cup of tea. She hasn’t taken a single sip from it. She also hasn’t let Lance out of her sight. He tries to ignore it, focusing on trying to make the instant meals the Garrison issues into something edible. It’s easier than thinking about the princess’ impossible story.

 

An impossible story that was looking all too possible.

 

Allura gives the plate of food Lance places in front of her a dubious look and makes no move to eat any of it, though she very willingly takes up the fork he gives her. She grips it like a dagger. Lance shifts uncomfortably in his seat. Princess Allura has a very good reason for not eating the food, for holding her fork like a weapon, for slamming the first Garrison personnel she saw into the ground. The food tastes like ash in his mouth.

 

He’d transported the disassembled pieces of her ship himself. He remembers the confusion when he’d checked over his cargo, over parts of a ship that seemed so similar to the Garrison’s new cruisers but completely different at the same time. He’d reported the strange differences to his superiors and had immediately being told to shut up in military terms. Keith hadn’t let up on the worried looks when Lance spent the next few weeks consumed by paranoia.

 

Princess Allura’s impossible story would have remained so if Lance hadn’t already gone looking for answers.

 

He wonders what coincidence lead her to escape Garrison capture by stowing away on his cargo ship. He wonders what happened to the other Altean in Garrison custody before abruptly deciding he doesn’t want to know.

 

He tells her about the ship.

 

Lance hasn’t even told Keith about it, determined not to drag his boyfriend into the middle of this mess. Lance knows Keith’s had issues with the Garrison in the past. His boyfriend believing him isn’t the issue. Putting Keith’s impulsive, reckless ass in danger is. As much as he loves him, Lance’s boyfriend doesn’t have a subtle bone in his body. Sneaking around a military base to do vaguely treasonous digging in the middle of a war isn’t exactly Keith’s bag.

 

So Lance sits across from a foreign, alien princess and tells all because he has to tell someone and Allura is already smack dab in the middle of it.

 

And maybe she can help him get the both of them out of it.

  


     

      

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but it felt that a natural end.


End file.
